<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>falling by lordling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847633">falling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordling/pseuds/lordling'>lordling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5undy mhmm, And Tommy, Falling In Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oneshot collection, Pining, Sweet, best ship confirmed, enjoy, figurative language overuse, for now it’s soft, introspective, irl shipping can get weird, might get darker, no beta we die like wilbur, not actually RPF, soft, their personas for the bit are not their irl selves, too soon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordling/pseuds/lordling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He feels it first as the faintest warmth against his chest. The giddy tingle he feels when he laughs, the awe of his voice and his face when he speaks of stories and the adventures he’d embark on with his friends. </p><p>He realizes, quickly, that he seems to hang onto his every word like they are a tether to him, a window to his thoughts, carrying each fragment with him as if they would fit together one day, a perfect puzzle of his soul. He wants to know every last piece of him and unravel his mysteries until he can read the constellations of his spirit in his eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Floris | Fundy/5up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>falling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>i think i’m falling for you</i><br/>inspiration song - dathan - mirror masa (i think i'm falling for you)</p><p>Back when I watched animation memes, I came across a meme based on this beautiful song, and it perfectly captures the wistful, gentle feeling of realizing you’re slowly falling for someone. I haven’t fallen for many people myself, but that song made me Feel Things, and why not try to capture that feeling? (Although a thousand words could never capture it all).</p><p>Some elements of an RPG AU—somewhat, it isn’t really relevant now. Just wanted to add some different elements to the story and possibly set up future oneshots or events.</p><p>For now, the only classes I have are Fundy - wizard (for his coding/chess skills; would’ve put artificer but he’s a disaster when it comes to assembling physical things, cough his chair) and 5up - rogue (for his skill and lengthy in deception games as well as plot reasons + he used to be a scammer,,,). As well as SBI/part of Crewfu. If you want to know their classes I could provide them later on if I write more.</p><p>Obligatory statement that this is about their personas online—I would never wish to ship them irl and am uncomfortable with the idea of such. I honestly wished I had a friendship as close as theirs—and if they are uncomfortable with fics like this, I will take it down.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s falling and he almost didn’t see it. </p><p>He feels it first as the faintest warmth against his chest. The giddy tingle he feels when he laughs, the awe of his voice and his face when he speaks of stories and the adventures he’d embark on with his friends. </p><p>He realizes, quickly, that he seems to hang onto his every word like they are a tether to him, a window to his thoughts, carrying each fragment with him as if they would fit together one day, a perfect puzzle of his soul. He wants to know every last piece of him and unravel his mysteries until he can read the constellations of his spirit in his eyes.</p><p>He’s mesmerized by Fundy in every way. The way white streaks sweep through his ginger hair and ruffle when he combs a hand through, the way his eyes glimmer when he reminisces about his friends and their antics, the way his fox-like laugh climbs in pitch and leaves a giddy bubbling in his chest. </p><p>He remembers everything about him. He remembers the order he made in the cafe where they first met, and he knows that he makes the same order every Saturday after that, every time they meet. He recognizes the pattern of every last rune on his spellbook and his robes despite not knowing their meanings. He knows his favorite song and his favorite shade of green and the way his fingers can dance over the keys of a piano until the notes flow together and make something beautiful.</p><p>When he speaks he remembers every last phrase as if they were written line by line into his memory, a stream flowing into a taking sea. He knows his adventures as if he had gone on them himself, remembers every last detail of his own guild better than he does, could repeat every theory and analysis back at him and dig ten times deeper. Despite having never met them he knows his closest friends as if they had spoken thousands of times before. </p><p>Eret, the reticent white-eyed sorcerer who values friendship and forgiveness over all others even when it costs him, because he knows what it is like to pay for a terrible mistake.</p><p>Ranboo, the mysterious hybrid warlock who desires harmony in conflict, not just with others but within his own self. His morals keep him grounded, he says, when all else shatters.</p><p>Niki, the kindhearted cleric who only wants to help others—and yet at the same time she is the strongest and firmest person he knows because she <em>knows</em> what she feels with stunning certainty. </p><p>He wants to meet them and know them too, wants to immerse himself in his life until they are one and the same. He wants to unravel their thoughts as well, comprehend his world before he understands the faintest piece of himself. He wishes their souls could intertwine and bloom for an eternity.</p><p>He’s never felt like this before. No, not a feeling this absolute, not ever. He’d barely noticed his fall but now he’s drowning, pulled beneath his waves, and yet he succumbs to its lure, spiraling into the deep. </p><p>How can one person be so profound? So intricate? He’s pulled into his heart like a river into an endless ocean, dispersing through his mind until every last shard in his mind rearranges, a stained glass frame of his consciousness. His laughter, his smile, his words, his <em>being </em>dominates his thoughts with euphoric ease. </p><p>What does it matter if he feels the same? The very act of loving is enough for him, when it overwhelms him, shatters his thoughts and rationality, and yet he still welcomes it as it swells, as it flutters against his chest. </p><p>He’s addicted to the feeling of falling for him. </p><p>The entry bell <em>dings</em> and his thoughts scatter to the wind.</p><p>He’s walking through the door. Even at the edges of his vision, he’d recognize that silhouette anywhere, the flowing robes, the ears, the spellbook at his side.</p><p>Five looks up from his seat at the cafe, a smile dancing across his lips as the fox-eared wizard turns to him and grins, waving at him and making a beeline for his table. </p><p>Another perfect Saturday.</p><p>“Hey, Fundy,” Five says as he pulls a chair out from under the table, taking a seat. “How’s your week been?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short and sweet? Who knows. I’ve never fallen in love before, I don’t know what it’s like. Was it accurate?</p><p>It’s obviously setting up for something LOL. Either way, if people like it, I’ll probably write more in the same setting (I’ve already got ideas for a second related oneshot, although it may be slightly less Soft than this one).</p><p>Hopefully I got the message/background across along with the Feels. Essentially, Fundy’s part of a prestigious adventurer’s guild with his friends (mostly SBI and friends), and they do missions for the kingdom every now and then. Every Saturday when he’s not on a mission, aka most of the time as he’s one of the newer members, he meets up with 5up (who isn’t in the guild, but was an adventurer for a short time) at the cafe where they first met and they chat about…stuff. It’s refreshing for both of them to have a different perspective on their lives, as well as a new friend to just talk to.</p><p>If this becomes a series, 5up’s backstory will probably be expanded upon later, as well as some more information on Fundy’s, and I’m definitely going to take some present information as a foundation, although it won’t be the final picture. Knowing what cc!5up is skilled at as well as dsmp!Fundy’s…uh issues, it might get a bit dar—</p><p>Suggestions/requests are welcome, as well as song inspo, although I may not be able to execute all of them, especially with my lack of skill in the dialogue department :(. But I’ll try to write out the good ones if I don’t accidentally kick the plot into high gear.</p><p>I made a twitter account a bit ago? It’s @llordling (with two l’s at the beginning, yes). Follow me if you’d like, but be warned that I’m rather awkward when it comes to social interaction and don’t do well with too much of it. oof</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>